Lil Tae (rapper)
Biography “Lil Tae” {It’s not all about rap; it’s about the business of rap music…} Most of today’s aspiring rap artists tend to engulf themselves with the notion that making a hot song will get them that million dollar record deal. Well, in some cases that may be true; but the fact of the matter is the more knowledgeable you are about the music business the better your chances are. The music business is a very tedious one and requires one to not only be ambitious, but persevering also. Born Devonte Tate on December 10th1991 in Erie, Pennsylvania “Lil Tae” has not only become a conisuer of the hip-hop culture, but he’s also very advent in his research of how the music business operates. Now living in West Palm Beach, Fla. “Lil Tae” has been working on his first project that he hasn’t entitled quite just yet, but hopes that it’ll get him some notoriety and subsequently a dedicated fan base. “I started rapping 4 years ago, but didn’t take it serious until last year,” says “Lil Tae”. “Lil Tae’s” calm demeanor, humbleness, and willingness to learn make him an ideal candidate for success. “Lil Tae’s” unyielding yet positive attitude is a definite plus being that he’s fairly new to the music business he already has philanthropic ideas and the dexterity to overcome. When asked how he would give back to the community if he was to become a successful rapper his response was, “I would give back to the community by sponsoring drives for underprivileged kids along with building community centers in order to give them something to do besides hang in the streets,” says “Lil Tae”. Already a registered BMI member “Lil Tae” knows how important is to handle the business side of music first. “If I wanted to know about something pertaining to the music business, I’d find out for myself by reading up on it there’s too much technology out here for someone not to find out the information they need” says “Lil Tae”. What makes “Lil Tae” different from other aspiring rap artists is his spontaneous flow that seems to be relevant to whatever’s going on at the time. “I seldom think of what I’m going to write about, says “Lil Tae”, I say whatever’s on my mind at the time. After rendering the services of “Trak Killaz” a production team based in Riviera Beach, Fla. “Lil Tae” feels he has finally found his comfort zone and has worked with an array of local rappers such as “J-Mo”, “Vandamm”, “Sam Graves” and “Mr.54” just to name a few. Always optimistic, inquisitive, and most importantly self-motivated, “Lil Tae” spends most of his time coming up creative concepts, promotional strategies and marketing plans. Currently a signee of “Black Flag Entertainment”, which is an independent entertainment company owned by “Lil Tae” and his brother , “Lil Tae” has now found a catalyst for his music and hopes that his efforts along with his talents will not go unnoticed. While doing shows threw out Palm Beach County “Lil Tae” has received a jolt of local acclaim but has yet to reach his self-actualized goals of becoming both a successful rap artist and entrepreneur. In an industry that tends to give more let downs then gratuity “Lil Tae” has promises to stay in the midst of the battle regardless. “Lil Tae’s” next performance will be at the “King of Palm Beach” night club on August 27th, 2012. Follow “Lil Tae” on twitter@liltae561. You can also find his music on “Reverb Nation” (reverbnation.com/liltae561), “Sound Cloud”, and “YouTube”. Mixtapes * Singles *Hundo Feat Pat Bo Squeeze Feat J-Mo *Cootie Cat Feat J-Mo *Black N Mild *Feel Like Feat Tenfoe Samgrave Music * Music Videos * Lil Tae - Breakthrough * Lil Tae - Feel Like (video snippet) Videos *http://youtu.be/8hk82us9rN8 *http://youtu.be/8luRl3nHdSc Links * Lil Tae facebook * http://www.myspace.com/marcell21 * http://www.myspace.com/devontetate * http://www.youtube.com/user/liltae561 * http://twitter.com/Lil_Tae561 * Lil Tae fan page on facebook See Also * List of Rappers * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of American rappers * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of South Florida Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * Black Flag Tv Category:American hip-hop Category:American rappers and rap groups Category:American rappers Category:2010's rappers Category:2000's rappers Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in South Florida Metropolitan Area Category:Rappers in Riviera Beach, Florida Category:Black Flag Tv Category:Underground hip-hop Category:Underground rappers Category:Unsigned rappers Category:Image needed Category:Album/Mixtape needed Category:Facebook fan pages Category:Facebook Category:Twitter Category:Myspace Category:YouTube Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Palm Beach County, Florida Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Lake Park, Florida Category:African American rappers